


Валентинка

by PrInSe_Kiro



Series: Зоопарк открывается на праздники [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/pseuds/PrInSe_Kiro
Summary: Лео хотел просто закончить со всем и отдохнуть
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Leo Manfred
Series: Зоопарк открывается на праздники [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665826





	Валентинка

**Author's Note:**

> написано было для текстового аска по детройту, ссылка на оригинальный пост: https://vk.com/detroit_textask?w=wall-179712172_802

У Лео ноги подкосились, стоило ему только встать со стула, который он просиживал последние несколько часов. Все-таки намеренное затворничество было не самым лучшим решением. Слишком много ему нужно было сделать, и слишком мало он в этом всем понимал. Хотелось попросить помощи, нанять кого-нибудь знающего, но Лео боялся сорваться. У него только начало получаться: и ломка перестала мучать, он почти не просыпался в холодном поту, почти научился жить так, как хотел Карл.

На похоронах его не было — не смог поняться с кровати, казалось, что стоило ему тогда выйти на улицу — помчится к дилеру за новой дозой. Хотелось лезть на стены или наглотаться обезболивающими до беспамятства. Тогда ему пришло лишь одно сообщение, взбесившее и подарившее вместе с тем возможность не дышать урывками: «отдыхай, малыш».

Сейчас — не так. Сейчас — проще, но все еще страшно взаимодействовать с кем-либо. «Лучше бы лег в клинику», — мысль стучит по мозгам уже не в первый раз, но Лео ее упорно отгоняет — тогда у него не было бы возможности заняться наследством отца, а его дурные адвокаты и фанаты сделали бы все не так. Неправильно, не как хотел бы того Карл. И совсем не так, как хотел бы сам Лео до его смерти.

«Малыш, ты так окончательно станешь хиккой», — сообщение, которое заставило Лео встать со стула. Потому что терпеть это «малыш» свысока надоело. Хотелось в момент же перенестись в дом к Элайдже и дать в его гениальную рожу с размаху. Потому что Лео уже давно не запуганный подросток, с которым он познакомился когда-то. Потому что сейчас мучение от ломки не такое сильное, и Лео не пьян.

«Ты же выставкой занимаешься? Чтобы все вышло на должно уровне, надо с людьми общаться вообще-то», — почему-то текст слишком точно передавал интонации. Чертовы высокомерные интонации с каплей ненастоящей обиды.

«Да, занимаюсь. И ты меня отвлекаешь. Че пристал?»

И тишина в ответ. «Ну, и обижайся», — подумал Лео и решил, что стоило сделать небольшой перерыв на перекус — есть не хотелось, но срочно понадобилось чем-то набить рот, чтобы не начать кричать в пустые стены.

В следующий раз телефон завибрировал и вновь загорелся сообщением от Элайджи в момент, когда Лео пытался аккуратно намазать вареньем кусок хлеба с маслом. «Если там опять «малыш» — нахуй в чс кину», — пообещал он сам себе и, положив бутерброд на тарелку, открыл сообщение.

— Ты со своими Хлоями совсем забыл, как с людьми нормально общаться? — Лео не хотел кричать первым делом. Он вообще не хотел звонить, но так получилось, что в порыве возмущения не сумел себя сдержать.

— Я только исполняю твое давнишнее желание, — спокойно ответил Элайджа, будто именно такой реакции и ожидал.

— Я тогда пьяный был! И мелкий! — Лео запнулся, задумавшись о том, что стоило бы сказать дальше. «Попросить перестать писать и отвлекать, или послать Хлою, раз за результат так переживал. — И ты зачем все это до сих пор помнишь?

— Я всегда был чуток к желаниям и мечтам близких людей, — фыркнул Элайджа. — А ты и вовсе почти ничего не хотел — лишь валентинку от меня. С Валентином, малыш.

Лео сбросил вызов и кинул телефон на столешницу. Услышав неприятный звук соприкосновения поверхностей, бросил обеспокоенный взгляд и, убедившись, что экран не пострадал, схватил бутерброд и побежал наверх. Нужно было закончить все, что планировал на сегодня и лечь уже спать, а не беситься от общения с гениально тупой рожей.

«Спасибо. Приезжай помочь, когда время будет», — напечатал Лео, спустившись вниз за телефоном. «И прекращай это «малыш», — добавил он через пару секунд.


End file.
